


Madam Angharad’s Guide to Catching and Keeping a Refined Gentleman

by tehfanglyfish



Series: Merthur Week 2020 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Deviates From Canon, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: In which Merlin simultaneously fails and succeeds in a match-making mission.Written for Merthur Week Day 4: “What are you hiding Merlin?” + Fun
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068728
Comments: 27
Kudos: 187
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	Madam Angharad’s Guide to Catching and Keeping a Refined Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> We're now halfway through Merthur Week and I hate to think about it ending. Thank you, lovely mods, for this wonderful fest!
> 
> Madam Angharad might be trying to make money of her writing, but I'm not. These are someone else's characters - I just periodically torment them. Madam Angharad and I both ask you not to repost this work.

“What are you hiding, Merlin?” 

“Nothing. My hand.” He held it out for Arthur to see before tucking it behind his back. “My other hand.”

So Merlin was going to be like that. Fine. Two could play this game.

“Very well,” Arthur said. “Go on about your business.”

Merlin looked at him, eyes wide, refusing to move from his spot in the middle of the corridor.

“What are you waiting for, Merlin? If you’ve finished your work for the day, I can think of several more things that need…”

“No, no. I’m going.”

Hesitantly, Merlin stepped forward, giving Arthur a wide berth. Years of stalking prey had left Arthur with an awareness of the right time to strike. Carefully, he waited, trying his best to project an aura of nonchalance. It was only when Merlin was several steps behind him that Arthur made his move, grabbing the rolled-up parchment Merlin had been hiding.

“Hey! Give that back.”

“Let’s see what we have here.” Arthur read the title. “‘Madam Angharad’s Guide to Catching and Keeping a Refined Gentleman in Ten Easy Steps.’”

“It’s not mine.”

“Sure it isn’t.” Arthur tried to keep his tone light as he skimmed through Madam Angharad’s suggestions.

Some made sense, like sharing meals. For years Arthur had gone out of his way to think up excuses to have Merlin eat with him. Yes, it deviated from protocol for servants, but Merlin had been more than a servant to Arthur after about the first week they’d known each other.

She made a good point about laughing together as well. Since the beginning, Merlin had always been able to make Arthur smile. At this point their thoughts were so perfectly in sync that sometimes all it took was a shared look for them to descend into hysterics, no words required.

Other points, Arthur wasn’t so sure about. Was it really a good idea to meet the object of your affection at the door wearing only a ribbon? That seemed more like the kind of thing to be discussed in advance. It could be unsettling if the caller in question was caught off guard.

Though if Merlin were to answer Arthur’s knock clad only in a… Arthur refused to let his mind wander there. Now was not the time. Especially since he was still fending off Merlin, desperate to reclaim the parchment, with one hand as he continued to read.

Some, like telling the reader to pretend that all of the gentleman’s favorite interests were also their own, seemed like a disaster waiting to happen. And a way to make life together miserable.

Yes, Merlin was supportive and cheered for Arthur during tournaments. But they both knew that mace-wielding wasn’t one of Merlin’s favorite activities, just as Arthur, while thoroughly impressed with all he’d seen since Merlin revealed his magic, would likely never pick up a spellbook for bedtime reading.

Speaking of disasters waiting to happen, at least in Arthur’s own non-existent love life, he had to wonder why Merlin was reading the guide in the first place. Did it mean there was a refined gentleman Merlin had his eye on? It couldn’t be Arthur. Obviously. Because, king or not, Merlin had seen enough of Arthur at his worst to know that the royal façade was, well, a façade.

‘Refined gentleman’ more aptly described Lancelot or Leon. Even Gwaine fell more into that category than Arthur. Chaotic as he might be, Gwaine was more prone to think before he spoke. Usually. At least when it came to Merlin.

So who was Merlin trying to catch? How could Arthur ask discreetly? And why was Merlin using this ridiculous guide? It wasn’t as though he needed help. Anyone who didn’t want Merlin was a fool with poor taste as far as Arthur was concerned.

“It’s really not mine,” Merlin said, drawing Arthur from his thoughts.

“Right. Then whose is it? And why were you hiding it?”

Best, Arthur decided, to act normal. No need to alarm Merlin with the panic now surging within.

“Ingrid gave it to me. Do you remember her? She’s the new brewer who’s taken over now that Dillena’s retired. Apparently Angharad is Ingrid’s cousin and the guide has led to several happy marriages in their home village.”

“And she gave it to you because she thinks it’s time for you to settle down?”

With me, Arthur’s mind screamed. You could always settle down with me.

“No.” Merlin was adorable when he blushed. “Ingrid wanted me to give it to Gwen. She thinks it will help her win over a certain special someone. Not that Gwen really needs help with Leon. Besides, I don’t think a lot of these tips would be all that useful.”

“So you’ve read it then?”

“Well… I wanted to know what advice Gwen was getting. And… Gaius always says it’s good to further one’s education.” The blush turned a deep crimson.

“Does that mean there’s a certain special someone you’re trying to win over? Someone you’d answer the door wearing only a ribbon for?”

Arthur’s heart might be on the verge of breaking, but he’d be damned if he would skip such a perfect invitation to tease Merlin.

“No! My room is in Gaius’s infirmary. Can you imagine…?”

Arthur’s brain immediately imagined, though with Gaius nowhere in sight.

“Besides,” Merlin continued, seemingly oblivious to the complicated swirl of panic and arousal now tormenting Arthur, “I’d rather share laughter and meals with someone special. The ribbon thing just seemed ridiculous. Would anyone even do that? Although maybe we shouldn’t tell Gwaine about it.”

“True. If he found out, no one could ever safely open a random door again.”

“I don’t know. Percival wouldn’t mind and it might be convenient for when annoying visitors come to call. Can you imagine your uncle’s face if he opened a door to find Gwaine wearing only a bow?”

“On second thought,” Arthur said, “maybe you should take it to Gwaine instead of Guinevere. For no reason in particular.”

As Merlin laughed, Arthur marveled at the way his face lit up. He was absolutely gorgeous when he laughed.

“I suppose,” Arthur finally conceded, “that I should let you have this back so you can get it to its recipient, whoever that might be.”

“I’ll hurry. Although if your dinner is late, it’s your own fault.”

“You’ll still eat with me, though, right? My food has to be better than Gauis’s soup.”

“Of course. And the company’s not bad, either.”

Merlin took the parchment from Arthur, their fingers brushing as he did so, then he started off down the corridor.

Too distracted by the memory of Merlin’s warm skin against his own, Arthur didn’t notice his subconscious mulling over step seven, ‘Don’t Wait for Him: Make the First Move’ and putting together several clues until it was too late.

“Er, Merlin,” he called, mouth moving before he could stop himself, “If, um, you were trying to keep and catch a certain not so refined man, you already have.”

Two hours later, Ingrid walked by, smiling to herself as she picked up the discarded parchment from the floor. All had gone according to plan. The king was pressed against the wall, Merlin kissing him senseless. Angharad would be delighted to hear about this one. She was going to make so much money now that she could call herself a royal matchmaker.


End file.
